ONE DAY ChanBaek FF
by surat kaleng
Summary: Saat dia hanya merasa hidup sendirian didunia ini. Saat dia merasa terkurung dalam rumah yang menyesakkan. Saat dia merasa hanya ada mendung yang menaungi jalannya. Dia merasa lelah dan bungkam pada kenyataan. Dan saat itulah, hidupnya dipertemukan dengan seorang pendosa yang fanatik akan agamanya. ChanBaek FF. Review please


**One Day**

**K+**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Please be careful about EYD and PLOT, thanks.**

**Story is mine. Cast aren't mine.**

**Chanyeol Park, Baekhyun Byun**

**Saat dia hanya merasa hidup sendirian didunia ini. Saat dia merasa terkurung dalam rumah yang menyesakkan. Saat dia merasa hanya ada mendung yang menaungi jalannya. Dia merasa lelah dan bungkam pada kenyataan.**

**Dan saat itulah, hidupnya dipertemukan dengan seorang pendosa yang fanatik akan agamanya.**

* * *

**teaser  
**

* * *

kemerlap lampu – lampu dipusat kota Seoul masih belum padam saat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Seorang pria yang keluar dari gang kecil yang gelap merapatkan mantel hitamnya guna mengusir rasa dingin musim dingin yang datang agak awal di semenanjung Korea.

Dia melangkah gontai menyusuri jalanan yang telah lenggang. Matanya menatap pada papan nama sebuah _club_ malam yang masih bersinar ditengah kegelapan gang yang ada disebelahnya.

Beberapa orang nampak mabuk didepan _club_ malam itu.

Dia memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke gang kecil nan kumuh itu, mengabaikan semua racauan tak jelas dari beberapa orang yang mabuk berat. Langkahnya terhenti saat sosok pria bertubuh besar menghadang langkahnya.

Pria ini menatap tangan pria –bisa disebut dia adalah _bodyguard_ tempat ini- yang menempel didadanya.

"Biarkan kulihat umurmu dulu, anak muda."

"Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun."

"Kau tidak nampak berumur tujuh belas tahun anak muda."

Baru akan menjawab, terdengar suara lain dan pria ini merasa sebuah tangan bergelayut pada lengannya "Dia adalah pacarku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau kerjakan ditempat seperti ini?"

"Mencari uang."

"Sebagai pendosa?"

Pria bersurai hitam itu mendengus, memutar jemarinya pada lingkaran gelas kaca yang berada dimeja "Jangan berbicara seolah kau adalah orang suci, Tuan."

Pria yang satunya hanya mengernyit "Tidak ada manusia yang suci."

Yang lainnya terkikik kecil, menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, matanya tertutup "Kau begitu naïf." Pria itu membuka matanya, dan asap rokok keluar dari hidungnya "Asal aku dapat hidup dengan layak dikota ini. Dan soal dosa, aku bisa meminta ampun kepada Penciptaku."

"Dengan sebegitu mudahnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak semudah yang aku katakan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi untuk apa uang sebanyak itu?" pria itu menyulut rokok yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari kantong jasnya, dia menyadarkan tubuhnya ditembok.

"Menyewamu seperti yang lainnya?"

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya "Oh. Jadi kau sama saja seperti yang lainnya. Jadi mari kita segera memulainya." Dengan cekatan, jemarinya melepas jas hitamnya dan melepas kancingan kemejanya.

Pria satunya buru – buru berbicara "Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berbincang saja."

"Kau gila. Menyewa seorang sepertiku hanya untuk berbincang semalaman denganmu?"

"Karena aku lebih nyaman seperti itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, dengan satu payung berada ditangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi. "Jadi kau akan segera menikah eum?" yang pendek hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas selempang dibahunya.

"Ya. Menikah dan menjalani hidup. Lalu menjadi tua."

"Dan itu terasa begitu _statis_."

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi berhenti, membiarkan lelaki bersurai brunnete itu berjalan tanpa lindungan payung, membuatnya agak basah. Lelaki itu berbalik dan menatap si tinggi dengan tatapan bingung. Matanya mengerjap menghindari air hujan yang terasa menusuk matanya.

"Aku sudah berulangkali menjalani kenyataan yang lebih statis, Baekhyun."

* * *

**coming soon  
**

* * *

**a/n : ini adalah fanfiction terbaru-ku. Iseng – iseng aja sih, karena ini bakalan cuma twoshoot aja, atau mungkin cuma oneshot, untuk selingan MNEMONIC, entah kenapa saya masih ragu buat publish ff itu /takut ditolak readers.**

**Jadi ini, tolong reviewnya, biar saya tahu cerita ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak. /bow**

**Thanks^^**


End file.
